tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
First Love
First Love Pt. 1 New Arrive With the sun rising upon Bigg City, The Z-Stacks were up and refreshed. Zorran was up and ready to trick the Stars again. His captain, Captain Zero was feeling the same. He spoke through his megaphone. "Good morning team! We've got lots of work to do!" He announced. The Z-Stacks whistled with joy.''"Good. Zip, Zug. You know your original duties. Take coal to places that are needed." He ordered. Zip and Zug floated quickly away. "Zak. I need you and Zebedee to take some steal to the steal company, and Zebedee don't take the shortcut. Remember what happened last time?" He shouted. "Yeah, ain't never gonna do that again." Zebedee yawned, and followed his brother. Zorran was sometimes last. "Anything for me to do?" He asked. Captain Zero gasped in surprised. Zorran was afraid. "You okay, sir?" He asked nerveously. Captain Zero raced to his megaphone. "Zorran! I almost forgot! A new tug is arriving. I need you to greet her to every place and person!" He announced. Zorran smiled. He was gonna greet someone new for the first time! He rushed out. "Zorran?" His captain asked. Zorran flew around, noticing he forgot something. "Oh, right. Bye!" Zorran whistled as he rushed out. "Good-bye, Zorran!" Called Captain Zero as he put up his megaphone.' '''Zorran raced as fast as he could. "I wonder what her name is?" He thought. He raced to where she'll come. He waited. He glanced around to find a unknown tug around the area. He couldn't find her anywhere. "Well... she could be lost. Most people get these areas." He whispered to himself and turned away. Just then as he was about to float to another area to find her, he heard a soft shy like voice. "Excuse me," It whispered. "but are you the one who's gonna guide me?" Zorran quickly swung back around. He stopped in amazment. The one he was looking for was her. She had a white wheel house. A light blue and white striped body. Her hull was silver. White hair with a silver tent on it. Her stack had two whistles. One with multipitch holes, and one with only one hole. The whistles were silver. Her stack was night blue and white. It had blue violets all over it. Her face was same shape as TenCents', the same shaped eyes as Sunshine's with ruby blue eyes, and she had a shy like smile. She was almost the same size as Zorran, but smaller. The strangest thing is that her face was white instead of peach. She smiled at Zorran. Zorran was amazed. He didn't know what to say. The girl noticed why Zorran was staring at her and not looking back. She laughed. "I know. Many boys I run into are amazed." She laughed. "My name's Chyrstal. What's your's?" She asked. Zorran shook his head. "Z- Zorran." He shuddered. "Hello, Zorran. Very nice to meet you. Don't you mind guiding me around?" She asked. "Uh, yeah! Sure." He answered as he and Chrystal floated together around Bigg City Port.' To Be Continued.....